


Rose Pink

by ICantEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: In which Gee is "clumsy", and a shopping trip ensues.





	Rose Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prohibitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/gifts).



The first day back at school was always the worst, right?

Well, when I went to collect my schedule for the year to find that I had Art with Mrs Cooper (who literally nobody liked), I found myself agreeing with myself. This year was going to suck.

Unless I was going to spend the year in the same art class as Gerard. We'd been friends since 7th grade, but it was only in 10th grade that I realised that I had developed a hell of a crush on him. It didn't really help that he was the best in the class, but I also adored how shy he was, with the way that he kept himself to himself and didn't appear to talk to anyone. Oh well, I would find out if we were going to be classmates, because Art was what I had last.

\---

To finish off the last hour of the day, I walked into my new Art classroom, greeted by Mrs Cooper's standard steely gaze as she grunted something at me which vaguely resembled the words "Good afternoon". Honestly, if her first name was Alice, I wouldn't be surprised.

Anyways, I wandered over to my seat, and sat down. I heard the door creak open and turned around to see who it was, and sure enough, it was Gerard. I snuck a look at him walking quite slowly to his seat (which was only two away from mine), glancing at his feet as he went, which was definitely a characteristic of his. He looked attractive as usual, with his long, off-black mane of hair and his lips pursed. He still looked as cute as he did the first day of 7th grade.

He caught a little glimpse of me as he got his stuff out of his bag, so I smiled at him, prompting him to smile back, a shy little half smile, only to look at his table, and then at the front of the classroom to listen to Mrs Cooper. He was adorable.

Of course we were painting flowers for the first Art lesson back. Well, at least we got to do the most basic thing that Mrs Cooper could think of. She laid out a variety of flowers on the front desk for us to choose from, from simple poppies to intricate yet beautiful sunflowers. I decided to pick a deep purple orchid, whilst Gerard picked a pale pink rose, and we got to work painting our flowers.

\---

At the end of the class, we were asked to lay out our outcomes on the front desk, so the once drab, brown table turned into a rainbow of pinks, purples and yellows. I could pick Gerard's out easily, as it was the best. I just wanted some way to make him notice me. Unless…

"Now, everyone, clear up your paints and hurry up! We all want to go home, I'm sure."

Perfect timing. If I could just nudge Gerard's arm slightly, the paint that he was currently carrying over to the sinks would hopefully spill on to me, so I tried it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry! I'll pay for the dry cleaning if you want!"

Success. The rose pink of the paint had landed on me, all over my cheap plain black tee, covering a large amount of my torso. I looked up at Gerard, who was shocked and flustered.

"No, no no, don't worry about it, I needed a new one anyway. Besides, I like the way it looks now… well, when we get out of here, you could come with me to find another one?"

I was probably pushing it at this point, but I knew Gerard well enough to know he would do the simplest of things to be on good terms with someone.

"I… guess so, I've got nothing on…"

"Great! I also saw something in Hot Topic the other day, I don't know whether to buy it, maybe you could give me some advice? You know, from another person's point of view?"

"That sounds good to me… I'm so sorry, by the way."

"Gerard! Don't be! Accidents happen."

I smiled at him. My plan had worked, and now we were kind of going on a date. To the mall, but it was a date.

\---

The mall wasn't too far away from school, so we managed to walk there in 10 minutes, talking the whole way about art, music, and other things we both loved. It turned out we had a lot in common, the most notable thing being that we loved "classic" rock. Helpfully, at this point, we were outside Hot Topic, where I'd seen and fallen in love with a Metallica shirt, and a pair of jeans to go with it.

"Mind if we go in here? This is what I wanted your opinion on."

"After you, y/n."

I walked into the store and found what I was looking for, and then I turned to Gerard, who smiled at me and followed me to the changing room.

"If you wait here, I won't be too long…"

Sure enough, within 5 minutes, I opened the changing room door, and Gerard stood there, and he looked… taken aback? By me?

"That looks… so good on you… y/n. Buy it!"

I looked back at him in surprise, and my surprised expression curled into a smile.

"Glad you like it, I'm just going to change back, I'll be with you in a sec!"

As I was changing, I couldn't take the thought of his facial expression out of my mind. His jaw was actually a little open, he looked almost amazed… did he like me back?

I came out of the changing room, greeted Gerard and paid for my clothes, before leaving the shop with him.

"So… we've just done what I wanted, is there anywhere you want to go?"

Gerard turned to me, smiling.

"Well, we could go for coffee, that's generally what people do on first dates…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this ages ago, but it didn't work :(  
> Happy (very) late Valentines Day! <3


End file.
